Much of the electrical power used in homes and businesses throughout the world is produced in power plants that burn a fossil fuel (i.e. coal, oil, or gas) in a boiler. The resulting hot exhaust gas (also sometimes termed "flue gas") turns a gas turbine or boils water to produce steam, which turns a steam turbine, and the turbine cooperates with a generator to produce electrical power. The flue gas stream is passed through an air preheater, such as a rotating wheel heat exchanger, that transfers heat from the flue gas to an incoming air stream, that thereafter flows to the combustor. The partially cooled flue gas is directed from the air preheater to the exhaust stack.
An important consideration for modern power plants is the cleanup of the exhaust gas. The exhaust gas produced in the boiler contains gaseous pollutants such as nitrogen oxides ("NOx") and sulfur oxides ("SOx"), as well as particulates termed "fly ash". Environmental laws establish permissible levels of gaseous pollutants and particulates that may be emitted from the exhaust stack of the plant. Various types of pollution control equipment are available to reduce the levels of gaseous pollutants and particulates from the flue gas before it reaches the exhaust stack. For example, among other methods, NOx is often removed by selective catalytic reduction (SCR) and/or selective non-catalytic reduction (SNCR), and fly ash is often removed by an electrostatic precipitator (ESP) and/or a baghouse. The invention herein deals with those particular pollution control systems which utilize ammonia within the process in order to initiate, cause and/or supplement the removal of NOx, and in particular SCR, SNCR and/or staged systems (i.e. systems which include one or more SCR or SNCR systems).
To remove the NOx, a nitrogenous compound, such as ammonia, is injected into the flue gas stream. The ammonia reacts with the NOx to form nitrogen and water, reducing the NOx content of the flue gas. The reaction of ammonia and NOx may be performed at high temperature without a catalyst, a process termed "selective non-catalytic reduction" (SNCR), or at lower temperature in the presence of a catalyst, a process termed "selective catalytic reduction" (SCR).
SNCR is accomplished by injecting a nitrogenous compound, such as a source of ammonia, into the hot flue gas, and permitting the reduction reaction to occur in the flue gas. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,900,554, 4,208,386, and 4,325,924 illustrate known types of SNCR applications. SCR is generally accomplished at lower temperatures than SNCR, and necessitates the use of a catalyst, which is placed onto surfaces of catalyst modules, which are positioned within a flue gas stream. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,629 illustrates one of known types of SCR installation.
It is important to accomplish the reaction of the ammonia and NOx in an efficient manner, for maximum possible reaction of both the NOx and the ammonia. If the reaction is incomplete, either NOx or ammonia (or both) may pass through to the stack and be emitted to the atmosphere. Both NOx and ammonia are classified as pollutants, and their emission is to be maintained within legal limits. Furthermore, depending upon the temperature at the cold end of the air preheater, excess ammonia slip may cause clogging of the space between adjacent air preheater heating elements because of the formation of ammonium sulfate/bisulfate, and/or agglomerated flyash. In addition, many power plants dispose of the collected flyash by selling it to purchasers who further process the flyash for commercial uses (i.e. lightweight aggregate for concrete mixtures). If the amount of ammonia which adheres to the flyash is relatively high (i.e. in excess of 100 ppm, by weight, or as otherwise mandated by users), the flyash may not be able to be sold, and the utility will have to pay for the disposal.
The prior art is replete with ways of preventing or alleviating ammonia slip (i.e. larger SCR units, more responsive control arrangements, early replacement of catalyst, and the like); however, in all instances, some ammonia slip will indeed enter the air preheater. It is specifically to the ammonia slip which enters the air preheater for which the instant invention is directed. In this regard, at the air preheater, very little original thinking has been directed for the last several years, for example: efforts to control or alleviate the effects of ammonium sulfate/bisulfate formation by applying an enamel coating to the air preheater elements, coupled with aggressive sootblowing (an expensive and short lived solution); and efforts to alleviate the ammonia slip by catalyzing the air preheater elements, such as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,602,673 and 4,867,953 ( a concept which to date has not proved economical or practical).
As will be discussed hereinafter in detail, the present invention overcomes, or in the least, greatly alleviates the prior art deficiencies discussed above, in an efficient, cost effective and novel manner.